Elementary
by ProudToBe-LimpingTwerp
Summary: Just a quick little one shot I thought up about how Wilson and House would come out together in a relationship. Be warned: Slash, sexual inuendoes. Rated T because House is just as bad as one. My debut. First time on here. Be nice! I say its pretty IC.


A/N: This is my debut as a writer here. My name is Prue and I am the ProudToBe-LimpingTwerp. Here's just a quick one shot about House and Wilson coming out. Hope you like it.

_

* * *

___

Wilson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. What point House had, he'd never know, but it was pointless to argue any further. "Fine, House, you win. Whatever you say." Wilson told him as he looked up, again from his clinic clipboard at the annoying bastard of his friend that was currently standing next to him.

"Wait. What? No argument? No name calling? Who are you and what have you done with the Wonder boy Oncologist, that is my friend and entertainment, Wilson?" asked House, feigning concern as he poked a finger to Wilson's chest.

Wilson rolled his eyes and, suddenly deciding that he was never going to get any work done with House pestering him, started walking down the hall towards the elevators. House immediately limped after him as Wilson walked down the main hall of the hospital. House was next to him in moments and the two made their way down the hall, shoulders brushing and standing just a little closer then norm. Meanwhile nurses and doctors alike whispered about the two and a proposed relationship between them.

Wilson and House ignored them, "How could you have come up with the conclusion that two puppets on a _children's _TV show, could be gay?" question Wilson raising an eyebrow as he came to a stop outside the elevators.

"Elementary, my dear Wilson. They're exactly like us." answered House with a smirk as Wilson pressed the elevator button.

Wilson raised an eyebrow, "Do they now? How do you figure?'.

House smirked and glanced around. More than a few of their co-workers were eavesdropping. "As our fellow employees put it; they stand just a little two close, their eyes lock just a little two long, and their touches linger just a little too frequently." told House with a smirk.

Wilson chuckled at the reference to themselves. Wilson moved just a bit closer to House, "Stand just a little too close," Wilson looked House in the eye and successfully made House's ice blue eyes lock with his, "Eyes lock just a little too long," and at this cue House picked up with where Wilson was going with this and brought his own hand up and rested it on Wilson's shoulder, "And touches linger just a bit to frequently." House finished as he let his hand slide down to his best friends chest.

The ding of the elevator brought both friends out of their little moment. Both shared a smirk. Now the two had the lobby's full attention. As the elevator opened Wilson took a step back into them as House's lingering touch drew away. House started to turn around and limp away when Wilson stopped the elevator doors. House didn't notice Wilson was still their until Wilson called him. Upon House turning to look back at him from all the way across the hall, raising an eyebrow while doing so, Wilson smirked at him.

"This oughta give 'em something to talk about and successfully out House and I. Two birds with one stone," muttered Wilson under his breath as he met House's curious gaze.

"I'm not just your entertainment and friend, House." started Wilson as House cocked his head curiously at him. "I'm also your lay, tonight and now on." added Wilson loudly with a sly smile. House chuckled at the looks of complete and utter shock that crossed his co-workers faces. He nodded toward Wilson and turned back down the hall.

Just as the elevator was getting ready to close again, House raised his cane at an angle in the air and replied without turning and rather loudly, "True that, lover, true that!" as he threw his cane into the air and caught it single handedly with great ease. Wilson burst into laughter at the looks that crossed the spectators faces as the elevator doors closed.

Doctors and nurses alike stared at House as he twirled his cane and headed toward Dr. Cuddy's office.

Over House's shoulder, he added, "Whoever bet on Wilson and I getting together in March just won a hell of a lot of money." he told stopping at Cuddy door and turning to them.

Just as he opened the door and entered he yelled out to them again, "And Wilson and I want a cut!" he told with a smirk as the door shut behind him.

* * *

_*How'd you like? I think it was funny. Just a quick little thing. Be gentle. I'm new._


End file.
